


Undercover

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: What was /really/ going on beneath that blanket...





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Love Story' (Thanks to Michaela for letting me know which episode!)  
> /emphasis/; written for an /old/ five minute challenge: "You should have heard him scream--"  
> 5 minutes and 5 seconds

You should have heard him scream when he found us lying together, cuddling and giggling, in Margaret's bunk. You could tell that she had no idea what to make of it, her face contorted in bare confusion but also flushed -- she understood, even if he didn't.

Poor Frank. He screamed in outrage, glaring at us, furious at our audacity to climb into /his/ Margaret's cot and then hide beneath the blankets. What he didn't know, however, was where Trapper's hand was, and why I was laughing so hard.

It's difficult to catch your breath, to keep your face schooled in a prankster's innocence, when your best friend from college and lover in Korea has his hand cupped firmly under your balls.

Oh, yes, poor, poor Frank -- he just didn't have a clue. But you could tell that Margaret wasn't quite as much in the dark as he was. She'd been around the block enough times -- and with enough people -- to classify the expression on his face (sheer licentiousness) and also the one on mine (which was probably both laughter and passion). It was a challenge to keep from allowing my eyes to roll back, or to reach beneath the blanket with the hand she could see and touch him, once, softly and elusively on his concave abdomen, but oh--

You should have heard Frank scream when Margaret jerked the olive off.

~end~


End file.
